UnExpected Change
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: After an incident at the Upperton Museum of History, Kim and Ron are put in a very awkward sitch. Faced with three new enemies, a very troubled High school life and a much more confusing love life, Kim and Ron are forced to walk through another's shoes or so until they get back to normal. [AU][REQ/Challenge by ObeliskX]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **KIM POSSIBLE**. Also this story is a Req/Challenge from ObeliskX for a genderbender type of setup so if you are against that kind of stuff then please do not continue pass this point as I have no time to waste with flames or unnecessary messages and such..

 **The Change**

 **Ch. I**

…

It was the perfect friday morning and school was slowly starting to come to an end. Everyone was either sleeping off the remaining minutes or were too busy talking about Bonnie's party later that day. She had announced earlier that morning that she was throwing the biggest party ever and that everyone was invited. Usually, this invite only meant people in the upper half of the food chain but when Bonnie personally invited Ron Stoppable, people started to believe.

Kim was supicious about the so called party but with Ron being too excited about actually being invited for once, she was forced to agree to come with him. This was still a hot topic for discussion though, even when Kim had already agreed to go, so they both continued to talk about it even after the bell rang.

As the two walked towards their locker, their conversation was cut short by the sound of the Kimmunicator informing them that the young genious of the team was contacting them.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as she pulled it out from her pocket.

"There's been a hit on the site about an ongoing robery that's happening at the Upperton Museum of History." Wade explained as he continued to type on his keyboard.

"Who are we talking about here?" Ron asked from behind Kim's shoulder.

Wade didn't immediately answer Ron's question until he was finished typing first on his keyboard. A smaller window beside his face appeared on screen, showing both Ron and Kim a live feed of the museum's cameras. Three figures were running around the museum, taking things of value and other things that the hereoes could not understand.

As they watched, Wade explained that they didn't have anything on the three figues on the screen. All they could go on where that they were up against three women in silver body suits complete with face masks. There were no identifying traits that could be seen except for their hair.

"Well they're new." Ron commented as he oogled the three thieves appreciatively. All three women had bodies to die for and Ron couldn't help but let an appreciative smile display on his lips. This earned him an elbow to his ribs and a very disapproving glare from Kim.

"Do you have a ride for us, Wade?" Kim asked.

"It's already on its way. It should be there in five minutes." The young genious answered.

The ride to the Upperton Museum of History was a quiet one as the two young heroes studied the three thieves that they were going to face. All three were of them were of the same height and build. They don't come off as dangerous but the way they move with precision, told Kim and Ron otherwise. As they finalized their plan of approach, Ben, the Bueno Nacho Delivery truck driver announced that they have already arrived.

"We're here, Ms. Possible."

"Thanks Ben!" Kim said with an appreciative smile to the large truck driver as she pulled Ron quickly after her. She made sure that he didn't have any more time to talk with the friendly driver as she didn't want to listen to their exchange anymore about their love for Bueno Nacho.

As the two teen heroes walked into the museum, they noticed that their whole surrounding was silent as a tomb. Not a sound could be heard, not even the sound of the wind moving around them. This caused them to be extra careful as they continued further in. Just as they were about to enter the biggest room in the museum, Kim and Ron saw the three thieves pilling up all the things that they have stolen.

"Hold it right there!" Kim shouted before charging towards the three women with Ron following closely behind her.

The three thieves moved in perfect sync, the likes that neither Ron nor Kim had ever seen before. They moved with such speed and precision that neither of the two could keep up. It was as if the three had turned into one as their image blurred as they speed faster and faster.

Their movements were so fluid that Ron couldn't make out which of the hits they were throwing were going to connect and which were just fake jabs. Before he had any time to fully asses what was happening, a solid punch connected with his jaw and sent him flying towards the wall behind him.

Kim was temporarily stunned by what had happened but was able to recover quickly. She crouched down as she took an offesive stance and then launched herself forward with all the strenght. Punches and kicks were sent against the awaiting thieves but none of her attacks connected and were instead easily deflected.

"tsk-tsk. And here we were expecting more of a challenge." The blond haired thief, who looked to be the leader of the group, mocked as she moved to position in between her two comrades.

"I thought you were Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything." The brunette added as she moved towards the right of their leader.

"I guess the hype about you was just a complete exagerration." The red, and last of the group, finished.

This broke Kim's cool and caused her to charge in without properly weighing the situation. She launched another volley of punches and kicks but they were either easily dodged or blocked by one of the other two thieves.

She's was getting frustrated becaese of this and her starting to get tired was not helping at all.

"Feeling tired?" The blonde leader asked as she easily dodged another one of Kim's kicks.

Kim wouldn't admit it but she was starting to feel exhausted, she was running out of steam and her opponents weren't showing any signs of exhaustion. She never had this problem when facing Shego, probably because it was a one-on-one with someone in her level but this time it was three against one.

"Not a chance." She huffed before once more going on the offensive.

She continued her advance against the three thieves but it was still all in vain. It was as if they already knew what she was going to do before she even made them. They were also able to counter most of her attacks just like how Shego counters her when they face each other so Kim was at a total loss.

Distracted by what was happening, Kim did not see the attack that was aimed at her.

"KP!" Ron shouted. He ran forward as fast as he could in an attempt to block the blast from the red haired thief. With all the strenght he could muster in his legs, he propelled himself forward and was able to get in between Kim and the beam just before it could connect. This however did not stop the force that the beam was carrying and this sent both teens crashing against the wall of the museum.

Ron was instantaniously knocked out once more but Kim was still able to hold on with sheer will. She was sore all over and the pain she was feeling was telling her that she had a couple of broken bones, here and there. As she laid underneath an unconcious Ron, the three thieves slowly approached her.

"Well... I'll give it to you. You can take quite a beating." The blonde leader said with a snicker.

"But this wasn't our plan." The brunette said with a pout from behind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect him to make it in time." The redhead apologized.

"Who... are you?" Kim asked with a weak voice.

The three however did not answer and instead walked away from her and Ron. They went back to bagging the things that they had stolen and continued to argue amongs themselves about their current job. Even though her conciousness was starting to slip, Kim was still able to hear their argument and was able to make out that they were working for someone and that that someone would be pissed that they weren't able to execute his brilliant plan.

She was only able to hold on for a couple of seconds before she completely slipped into total darkness. It could have been hours, days or even weeks, Kim would have been none the wiser

Her eyes were still closed but based on the beeping machine and the other noises around her, she was able to surmise that she is in a hospital.

"How did this happen?" Kim recognized the concerned voice as her mom's.

"I'm sorry but we don't know yet." another voice answered.

Slowly, her eyes started to open. and she was blinded by the light on the ceiling. Everything was still blurry when she fully opened her eyes but they soon started to adjust. She couldn't clearly see the people around her but she could make out the silhoutte of her family.

"Where's Ron?" Kim worriedly asked as her vision cleared. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as it registered in her mind that it wasn't her voice that said what her brain had thought. Instead of a feminine voice, she heard herself speak in a more musculine and husky voice.

This caused her to worry and panic started to sink in.

"Mom what happened?" Kim asked in panic as she tried to feel her whole body.

"Kimmie... You need to calm down." Anne said as she tried her best to calm Kim down.

"Why does my voice sound like this and why is my body..." Before she could finish what she was going to say, her eyes landed on the mirror that was sitting on her bedside table and there she saw a handsome young man with long red hair looking back at her. It took her a good two seconds before things clicked in her mind realization washed over her. She was just about to scream in shock when all of a sudden, a very girly, high-pitch scream, came from the room next to hers.

"KP!"


End file.
